


(Un)Free To Go

by DreamersAndThieves



Category: Push (2009), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, based loosely off of the movie, it's my favorite movie and i can make a dream pack centric au about it if i want to, lots of shit is going down in this one, sort of mentions pynch?, there's lots of superhumans, upcoming rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersAndThieves/pseuds/DreamersAndThieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, the title is horrible. Yes, the tags are pretty horrible, too. I just hope the story isn't horrible. Have fun reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(Un)Free To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is horrible. Yes, the tags are pretty horrible, too. I just hope the story isn't horrible. Have fun reading.

            It had been four years since Division had killed Niall Lynch. And now that same secret agency was after Ronan, all dreamers for a matter of fact. But now was the time for him to be either eliminated or brought into their _“care”_.

            Since 1945, Division had been abducting people with “special” abilities. The ones who were captured were experimented on, driven crazy, and killed. All so the world’s governments could weaponize those broken humans later. Just a few months ago, Ronan had heard from Adam that Division had kidnapped Kavinsky. There were thousands of other superhumans out there, but only a certain few were like Kavinsky and Ronan. They were a whole new species, all the agents at Division would have a field day with them.

            When Kavinsky was abducted, Adam told Ronan to run. And so he did.

* * *

 

            For two months Ronan had been running, stopping only in the most obscure little towns along the East Coast to rest. His life consisted of gas stations, prepaid phones to get in touch with Adam and little to no sleep. In the early days of this “adventure”, he had thought about calling Declan for help but decided against it since all his brother would do was stay behind and help Matthew. _No reason to get involved_ Declan would say, just to stay out of Division’s line of sight.

            Exactly sixty-seven days had passed since he had left Henrietta. Exactly sixty-seven days he had stayed out of Division’s way before they made their loud entrance back into his life. It was almost midnight and he was in the gas station’s convenience store stocking up on food and drink with his car still parked at the pump when things suddenly went quiet. When he had walked in the music had been playing from extremely old speakers in each corner of the store, he hadn’t noticed exactly when they stopped, but he did now. Ronan narrowed his eyes, the bell at the front door hadn’t sounded since he had walked in, but the cashier was gone. From the tiny refrigerated section where he stood, he could see swarms of people in black making a perimeter around the station. The BMW was in no way going to help him tonight, nothing was. He had a knife nestled away safely inside his jacket and a gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans. Both dream things. But they’d do nothing against the almost three dozen people out there.

            Fourteen rounds up against thirty-six people didn’t bode too well, even if he had perfect accuracy, he’d still have about twenty others to take care of. And he had no time to dream up a distraction for them.

            Someone, the leader of the little regiment probably, dropped their hand. The windows exploded inward. The refrigerator’s glass behind Ronan shattered as bullets made it all the way back to him in just seconds. He hit the ground and started to crawl toward the back where he thought the exit was.

            Luckily, his memory served him well. But as soon as the door opened, he knew that Division would know where he went. Ronan reached behind and grabbed the 9mm from his waistband and flicked the safety off.

            Just as Division was entering the building, Ronan flung the back door open and made a run for it.

            There were bodies strewn all over the gravel already. Bodies belonging to Division agents.

            “Stop staring and get your ass in the car!” Jiang shouts, waving his hand frantically for Ronan to hurry it up. Jiang, one of Kavinsky’s friends. _Why the hell are they here?_ Two cars, neither of them was the white Mitsubishi. Jiang was alone in his Supra while three people were packed into the RX-7 that belonged to Skov.

            Ronan hesitated just a second longer. Forward to “freedom” with Kavinsky’s gang or backward to the clutches of the agency that killed his father. Ronan knew some of Kavinsky’s people had abilities too, but he had no idea where their loyalties lie.

            Shots rang out from behind Ronan. A Division agent fell dead in the doorway behind him, courtesy of Jiang. “Get your ass in the car, Lynch!”

            Something exploded bright and hot near the gas pumps, it shook the ground with the magnitude of a small earthquake. Probably some version of Kavinsky’s dream explosives that Skov had made. The RX-7 was already moving, its tires kicked up dust and gravel as it spun back towards the main road. Ronan sprinted to where the Supra was parked and gracelessly slid into the passenger seat just as Jiang floored the accelerator to follow Skov.

* * *

 

            Jiang drove all night and into the morning with the help of at least one Red Bull every hour. And Ronan was too busy trying to get answers out of him to look in the back seat until they hit a particularly large pothole in the road and someone groaned. Kavinsky was sprawled out in the back seat of the Supra. His blonde hair stuck out in odd directions and his eyes were sunken in. Kavinsky’s lips looked almost blue, but it had to be the lighting. Along his arms were thick black ribbons outlining his veins, possibly from something that Division did to him.

            Ronan whipped his head around and stared for the longest time before turning his head back to Jiang. “I…Okay. What the fuck going on?”

            “He escaped Division, first person ever to do so. But he’s drugged up pretty bad right now. He kept talking about you, so we got you. And it looks like we were right on time, thanks to Skov.”

            “So he’s a Watcher,” Ronan mumbles then turns back to face forward before leaning his head back against the headrest. “Goddamnit, they’re going to find us again.”

            “Not if we have Proko.”

            “Why the hell don’t you just tell me what everyone is so I don’t have to worry anymore?” Ronan snaps then glares over at Jiang who just rolls his eyes.

            “Skov is a second generation Watcher. I’m a Sniff, that’s how we found you, third generation. Proko is our Shadow, first generation, obviously. K is like you, but a first generation. And no one is really sure what Swan is, yet. We all think he’s either hiding it.”

            “Great, so that clears everything up. Now where the hell are we going?’

            “Home, sweet home,” Jiang replies with a too-wide smile.

            “We can’t go back to Henrietta. It’s too dangerous there.”

            “Division would never think we would go back there. Going back there would be the stupidest thing any of us could ever do since that’s where ole Gansey boy is. But it’s not like Gansey doesn’t love you, he’d never turn you in,” Jiang replies with a shrug then laughs. “Plus, Swan and Skov were smart enough to lay a false trail south of that stupid gas station.”

            “If you get me caught, I’m bringing you down with me.”

            “Kavinsky wouldn’t let that happen.” Jiang replies then reaches over to pat Ronan’s leg. Earning an eye roll and a scowl from Ronan.


End file.
